


All About Us

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, M/M, little poem, saso 2k16, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little fluff poem based on this prompt:<br/>"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.<br/>I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.<br/>Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet.<br/>Give it a try, it'll be alright"</p><p>-He Is We, "All About Us"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Oops another little silly poem.

Dim lighting

Outstretched hand

First dance

To the happy couple

 

Mismatched feet

Matching height

Mismatched rhythm

Matching hearts

 

Spinning slowly

Dim lighting

Bend back

All about us

 

Shadowed face

Gentle touches

Gentle kisses

Shadowed bodies sway

 

Only us

Spinning

Dancing

Stepping on each other’s feet

  
All about us

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this really silly little poem. Leave a comment or kudos if you want to and you can come talk to me on my tumblr: onewiththestarcult


End file.
